


Beg Our King

by orphan_account



Series: Dear Uncle [11]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Bondage, Choking, Incest, M/M, Pain, Sex, Spanking, Teasing, Whipping, dub-con, public, rape-noncon, sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin gets teased all day long till he begs for sex.  Dwalin, Fili, Kili and a few others join to make the dwarf king scream for it.</p><p>Chapter 1 - Azog x Thorin, Dwalin x Thorin<br/>Chapter 2 - Fili x Thorin<br/>Chapter 3 - Men x Thorin<br/>Chapter 4 - Kili x Thorin<br/>Chapter 5 - Dwalin x Kili (unpleasant rape skip to avoid)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Damn this body - AzogxThorin, Dwalinxthorin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin is perplexed from his dreams with Azog and cant shake his lustful thoughts

Thorin let out a single last moan before he woke. His eyes blinked at the ceiling as his body felt hot and wanting... His eyes closed shut again as his hips thrust up into his blankets lightly. Immediately he sat up and gasped, remembering the dream with the orc. His body quivered at the thought, his hole flinching, forcing out a slight moan. He remembered the cock deep inside him... Making his whole body feel wondrous and perky... His hand unconsciously sliding up his body to fondle his nipple as he tilt his head back rocking his hips against the bed. 

His mind finally snapped him out of it. AZOG! His mind screamed at himself. He cursed himself at having such a repulsive dream. His fist clenched and rammed into his thigh. A loud growl left his body as he tried to clear his mind of the pleasure he felt from the white orc. Sweat dripped down his face, landing on his thigh. He finally realized his body was slick, covered in sweat. The bed had a stain the size of his body. 

Did the dream really affect his body that much? Thorin's breath's got deeper and quicker as his hole called out to him again. His mind blanked to the pale cock suffocating his mouth. Lips parting as he arched his back, eyes closed, imagining the cock entering his mouth again...

Thorin never realized there was anything inside his hole. It had gotten used to the hidden candle, cleverly holding back a vast amount of oil that teased his body in wanting more. 

A hoarse and roaring yell rattled the room as Thorin gripped his legs, digging his nails into himself. His pleasure slightly subsiding and his rational mind returning slightly. He leapt off the bed and ran to a bucket of water, dunking his head inside. He kept himself there yelling at his mind, he would have drowned if he had not finally brought his head up for air. He panted looking down at his reflection, the burning light from outside shining against his flesh. He jumped back and glanced out the window. The sun had risen far beyond the horizon. He was late for his duties at the forge.

He hissed and clenched his teeth. Quickly he suited himself with his commoner clothes and took off. Never noticing what was hidden deep inside his body...

The courtyard was busy with costumers, not like the market where you cannot walk, but busy for a blacksmith. There were a few men and a few dwarves. They glanced at him as he bowed his head for his tardiness. They men responded with disgusted looks at the late dwarf and lectured him for making his customers wait. Thorin apologized again, keeping his head low. Lower than usual... It wasn't the shame of being late that made him so apologetic... 

The dwarves huffed at him, or at the men... It wasn't clear. Thorin took the men's requests and blades, lining them at his table. The dwarves looked at him a little more concerned. 

"Are ye alright m'lord?..."

Thorin felt more relaxed around his kin.

"Aye... There are times when the mind plays tricks while asleep..." The dwarves laughed and nodded.

"Aye the night can take ye to a place of gold or a place of fire..." They continued to chuckle amongst themselves. Thorin felt a little more at ease about his nightmare. Telling himself that his mind was just teasing him as if it were a child wanting to play with wags...

The dwarves left and Thorin began his work. As he began to hammer the heated metal in his grip, his body warmed. Not from the metal... It grew from inside, coming from his arse. A tingling sensation, as if something dripped through his cheeks over his hole. He clenched his teeth and gripped the hammer harder. He would not let himself succumb to his body's primitive desire. The hammer pounded harder, the vibration traveled through his body, gently rattling his skin. He bit his lip as a gasp tried to escape. 

Thorin shifted his thighs apart, trying not to feel any friction against his hole... but also trying not to look to conspicuous to anyone who passed be the courtyard's entrance. His hips had a mind of their own and rutted against the anvil as he hit the metal again. His groin throbbing against the hard surface. Thorin was loosing control of his body. The hand holding the hammer began to shake as the dream came back to his mind. It was almost as though he could feel it again... The wet tongue deep inside him, searching for something... 

His hole tightened and a low breath left his lips. He tried to fight back and grinded his teeth, but his uncontrolled hips thrust into the anvil again, making his mouth drop. The tongue delving deeper inside... Thorin tilted his head back letting out a heightened breath as his lips quivered. In a moment, so quick he couldn't respond, fingers entered his mouth. A body pressed against him. A hand slid into his breaches, grabbing his cock and rubbing it firmly. The body behind pressing its hips with a hardened point towards his hole... 

Thorin moaned and sucked at the fingers that entered him. They attacked his tongue, pushing and pulling it around, making sure every part of his tongue had a taste. The bristled scratch of a beard rubbed against his neck. A hot breath closing in on his ear, and a deep, jestful, voice trying to be quiet roamed into his ear.

"Aye yer already up before the rest of us?" Dwalin teased as he pressed his mouth over Thorin's ear while his lips buzzed at him. Thorin blinked weakly, squinting to look at the dwarf beside him. 

"Dwalin..." The word was muffled but the syllables were readable. Dwalin grinned and continued to tease his king.

"Yer mouth be mighty hungry right now m' king... Nay got any food this mornin'? Er maybe it be hungry for somethin' else..." Dwalin's word made his king muscles tense. The king's back arched and his hips thrust slowly against the brutes grip. Dwalin's grin grew, his tongue slicked across his lips. 

"aye, is that so? Didn't think ye so wantin' today..." Dwalin licked his kings ear and then down his kings neck. Thorin squirmed against the brute keeping his body still. He didn't want to moan and whimper but his body gave in to every touch. He grunted and gasped at the tongue coated his neck. Thorin's hips rocked against the brute grip harder. He gasped out a faint groan as the hand left his cock. Thorin's tongue continued to fight against the brutes fingers. 

Dwalin pushed his kings hips against the anvil and leaned against him. His hand slid between his kings cheeks, slowly trailing his finger over every nerve as he moved toward his kings hole. Thorin's gasped and sucked the fingers further into his mouth. Dwalin's grin became madly insane as he realized what his fingers found. Thorin noticed it too. As the fingers slid down his skin the feeling disappeared but the pressure was still there. That was when he felt it, the thing that was hiding inside him. Thorin gasped and quivered, wondering when that entered his body. It couldn't have been just now... he would have felt it enter...

Another gasp slid over the brute fingers as he pushed against the candle inside his king. His lips returning to the kings ear, with a more serious and lustful sound bellowing out of them. 

"Didn't know that one...m' king..." The pitch in his voice raised slightly.

"Didn't think ye for one to like putting things up yer rear like that." Dwalin teased Thorin making his king panic at the thought of being that type... Thorin shook his head but the hand over his mouth held him steady, the fingers holding his tongue still now. Dwalin's voice continued to tremble his kings ear.

"Shhh its alright. every dwarf's got something he hides..." Dwalin's chuckle made Thorin jaw clench down accidentally on his fingers. Dwalin paid it no mind but continued to chuckle. His other hand continued to prod the candle into his king lightly. Dwalin's ears picked up the sound of feet closing near the gate. He removed himself from his King quickly, leaving the dwarf to pant against the anvil, holding himself up just barely. Dwalin turned around, his body blocking the view to his king. 

A man entered the courtyard with a sword in toe. Dwalin approached the man bowing his head. The man didn't question who he was and just assumed Dwalin to be a smithy. He handed the dwarf his blade and took off telling him to repair it by days end. Dwalin smiled and nodded then walked back up to his king. His body leaned back against Thorin's, his mouth up to his ear again.

"Hear that? Ye got lots of work te do today... Best start working faster..." Dwalin grabbed his King's waist and thrust him upward. His cock rubbing through his breaches to his king's arse. Thorin gasped and let out a loud breath of air. 

"Time te work m' king. Get goin'" Dwalin held his king's hips tight against his body, rocking against him slightly. Thorin stifled a whimper as he grabbed his hammer and began to swing at an uneven pace. His mind was too caught up in failed attempts to fight off his lust to notice Dwalin was ordering him around.

"Faster m' king, ye'll never get anything done like that." Dwalin coached Thorin through his distracting humps till his king had a firm grasp at the task at hand. Dwalin continued to tease him, brushing his beard against his kings ear everytime he spoke. 

"No one would guess what we're doin from this angle... We could even get away with more..." Thorin's body tensed as he suppressed a grunt. He continued to forge the sword he was tasked with. 

Dwalin's hand slipped into his kings breaches again, once again grabbing his kings hardened cock. Stroking it slow and gently... Thorin bit his lip at the feeling, trying to ignore the dwarf and finish his work. As Thorin ignored him, Dwalin would try harder to distract him. A good thrust from his hips forced his king's mouth open a release a quivered gasp.

"Shhh m' king. Wouldn't want anyone knowing what you like now..." Dwalin chuckled against his kings ear. Thorin grunted frustratingly back at him. Dwalin licked his kings ear before whispering,

"If ye beg, I'll give it to ye now so ye can work after..." He could feel his king's muscles contract at his statement. Thorin panted at the thought... Maybe just maybe... If it would release him from his lust... He parted his lips slowly and quietly whispered.

"..dwalin..." 

A pair of footsteps approached the courtyard again. Dwalin groaned as he could hear them make their way for the forge. He removed himself and leaned on a wall muttering to himself. A pair of men entered and made their way for Thorin, his back facing them. He leaned over the anvil and took a deep breath to regain his composure. His lust still calling out to him. If he didn't control it, he might present himself to the next person that approached...

He turned quickly in his hot sweat to face them. His movement so jarring it startled them slightly. 

"Aye, yer blades are ready young masters." Thorin made his way over to grab their weapons and handed it to the men. They inspected their blades carefully and nodded.

"Fine blades master dwarf. Your craftsmanship is well worth the wait." They tossed him a pouch of gold and took their leave. Dwalin was just about to remove himself from the wall when another pair...no group of customers approached. Dwalin grunted angrily and took his leave... Planning to return later if not too late...

Thorin dealt with the rest of his customers. More came and kept him busy till mid noon. It was a slight distraction but every now and then his eyes would blink lustfully. He would always turn away, pretending to look for something as his lips parted and a quiet breath left his mouth. The candle still inside him. Holding back the oil he didn't even know about yet...

Drawing done by ladynorthstar on tumblr 


	2. Beg uncle - Fili x Thorin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili's turn with Thorin at the forge, or is it...

The customers finally left, he had a moment to himself. He walked to the back of his forge behind a half cut out wall where his tools were behind, just slightly away from the anvil. But just enough out of sight that Thorin could deal with the thing that ached him all morning...

Thorin slowly unlatched his belt, the heat growing inside him making his body so sensitive to the feel of the cloth sliding down his legs. He hadn't noticed someone was walking towards the back...

With his pants finally down he leaned over, holding himself up with one arm against his table, and reached back to rub the surface of the candle. His fingertips held onto it lightly and began to move it out slow but it got stuck... Oil started to slip out slightly...Thorin moaned quietly but he was being watched... A laugh jarred him and he jarringly threw himself against the wall by accident. A pair of hands quickly placed themselves beside his neck, blue eyes leering into him. 

He was too startled to even recognize who it was. 

"Uncle... how dirty of ye. Playing with yerself when you should be working." Fili leaned in to smell his uncles neck. Thorin couldn't help but shiver as the oil slowly kept sliding out down his skin. Fili reached his hand behind his uncle to grab the candle. 

"Aye'm impressed uncle! Didn't think ye'd keep it inside all day." Fili pressed his body against his uncle, breathing his hot breath against his uncle's neck. 

"How does it feel?... Does it feel good?..." Fili eyed his uncle, pressing his face closer to him. Thorin growled when he finally realized Fili was there. Fili only responded by pulling the candle more, the base inside fighting against him. He could feel the oil spill out over his fingers. Thorin moaned at the liquid slipping over his sensitive skin.

"...wha.....whats...." Thorin trying to find the words through his moans.

"Aye?" Fili grinned widely at his uncle.

"Ye don't even know that there's more inside?" Thorin only squinted at him. Fili bit his lip excitedly and put his chin against his uncles.

"We filled ye full of oil uncle... Ye drank the whole jar... To the last drop..." Thorin grunted and quivered as Fili pulled the candle's base out, spreading his uncle hole wider than its accustomed state. His hole tightened around the candle after the base left him. Fili stopped moving the candle to give his uncle a playful grin.

"What do ye think would happen if aye removed it? Would ye be able to hold that oil in? Ye know if it slips out... it'll give ye such a great feeling..." Thorin bit his lip not knowing which he wanted. Fili removed the candle and felt his uncles muscle tighten everywhere on his body. Fili mewled at the sight of his uncle attempting to hold the oil in. Trying to avoid his own pleasure. Thorin's face was tightened, his eyes shut and his teeth clenched together as he pushed himself further into the wall behind him. 

Fili licked his lips with his eye wide in excitement. He would finally get the words he's always wanted from his uncle. How cooperative his uncle was right now. It made it so easy to get what he wanted. Fili licked his uncles neck down , removing his uncles shirt, and sucked at a nipple. Thorin didn't need any help keeping himself pinned to the wall, he already had his hands thrusting against the wall beside his shoulders. It was as though he was chained like that. Fili chuckled as he drew a hoarse gasp from his uncles lips.

His fingers teased his uncle's other nipple while he nibbled on one. The skin beneath him shivered as goosebumps appeared. He sneaked a finger behind and rubbed his uncles leaking hole, causing more oil to escape. Thorin gasped and panted.

"...fili..." His voice caught his nephews attention immediately. Fili eyed his uncle carefully waiting for the next words. When none came he teased his uncles hole more.

"...fili...." Again only his name escaped his uncles mouth. Fili decided he should aid his uncle's speech. He slipped his finger inside to rub against his uncles prostate. Thorin tilted his head up and choked on gasp.

"Say it uncle, tell me what ye want." He continued his attacked and held himself against writhing uncle. 

"...ffili...plleeasee..." Fili eyes grew wider, his finger thrust harder.

"...fili........take.....me.....please......" Fili's finger curled to a stop, his body tensed with sensation. He rose quickly and sucked hard on his uncles neck. Thorin choked as his nephew left a mark on him. Fili withdrew his finger carefully, wanting the oil to stay inside. He leaned into his uncles ear and whispered.

"Turn around uncle... and present yerself to me..." Thorin's dazed eyes blinked, his lips found his nephews' and licked tiredly into his mouth. Fili kissed him back and grabbed his body, carefully turning him to face the wall. Thorin pressed his cheek against the stone and arched his back. His rear firmly placed against Fili's hips. Fili couldn't help chuckle and caress his uncles back down to his rear. 

"Once more... And aye'll give it to ye uncle..." Fili slowly unbuckled his belt and took out his cock, pressing it against his uncle's hole. Thorin shuttered and repeated.

"...take...me..." 

"Whats that? I couldn't hear ye, say it louder." Fili rocked his hips, prodding his uncles entrance. 

"....Take me..." 

"Eh? thats not what ye said the first time. Cmon say the whole thing once more." Fili teased and grabbed his uncles cock giving it a strong stroke. Thorin moaned loudly.

"Fili Take Me! Please!" His moaning yells bounced off the wall...perhaps even left the courtyard... But no one could see any bodies inside.

Fili bit his lip grinning wildly. He grabbed his uncles hips tight and positioned himself. Letting out a heavy breath he thrust deep into his uncle, sheathing himself completely. Thorin gaped breathlessly. He could feel his nephew pushing the oil deeper inside him, warming every bit of his insides. It was so slick and easy, Fili thrust himself hard repeatedly. His long awaited mission finally complete. His uncle finally begged for his cock to ram inside him. The oil dripping down his cock into his pants. The feeling only urged him further as every thrust was deep and swift. 

"Anyone here?!" A voice called out from the gate. Fili growled and pinned himself against his uncles body, thrusting him into the wall. His hand covering his uncles mouth as he continued to thrust, hoping the voice would just leave. But the steps walked in and headed toward the forge. Fili bit on his uncle's shoulder angrily, withholding a fierce bite. He pressed himself deeply into his uncle and savored the feeling. 

He removed himself and buckled himself up again, immediately leaving the courtyard, growling past the two men that interrupted him.


	3. We're your Kings now - MenxThorin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Men find Thorin fully exposed with lustful intent at his forge

They huffed at the rude dwarf rushing passed them. The men looked at the direction the dwarf came from and called out again.

"Hey! Where's the smith! We got a job for him!" They barked out, still on edge from the growling dwarf. Panting could be heard from the back where a wall stood out into the forge slightly. As they slowly walked around, one going around the anvil, their eyes and mouth widened. There before them was a dwarf collapsed on the ground, kneeling on his legs with his bare rear exposed to them. The ground was wet and the dwarf's rear leaked a thick fluid. The dwarf was panting and moaning into the ground. 

The men looked at each other in shock, they were too stunned to know what to think at the moment. The dwarf's movements distracted their looks. They watched as he slowly raised his upper body, panting deep heavy breaths. The dwarf turned on his knee's slightly too look at them with glossed over eyes. Mouth ajar panting heavily. His eyes seemed like they were looking at them but they couldn't tell. But they could see something in the dwarf's eyes the recognized.

Their gave returned to each other as dark smirks appeared on their faces. 

"No wonder..."

"Ah...that dwarf was having fun before we interrupted..."

"That's too bad... but the one left behind..."

"Isn't satisfied yet..." 

As they finished each other sentences the men removed their weapons from their belt and tossed them to the ground. The dwarf's head barely turned as he watched the men close in on him. A hand gripped his chin and tilted his head up. He couldn't see, couldn't focus on the bodies infront of him. He could only feel the heat calling out to him. The dwarfs' lips parted wantingly.

The men chuckled harshly to themselves. 

"He's already begging for your cock inside his mouth."

"Ha Ha! That he is... what a filthy whore we got here." 

The men towered over the small dwarf and lifted him to his feet by his hair. They yanked the dwarf over to the anvil to pushed his body down flat against it. One hand pinning him still, though the effort wasn't needed. The dwarf was extremely cooperative to their advances. The other man kneeled down to grab the dwarf face to look at him. 

"Isn't he supposed to be their king?" He laughed menacingly at the lustful expression. The dwarf's vision started to come back. Thorin's mind was slowly responding to the words around him. When he finally noticed the man infront of him wasn't Fili he yelled and backed up instantly. The hand against his back shoved him back down.

"Ha HA! Finally come to your wits master dwarf? Or should I call you king?" Thorin growled and hissed at the man.

"RELEASE ME!" He commanded and struggled against the man pinning him to the anvil. The men tsked at him.

"If I heard right, your not a King yet. I heard your just an abandoned prince who lost his home." The men chuckled and the one behind him rubbed his groin against Thorin's rear. Thorin hissed and yelled back to them.

"I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU DARE!!"

The men just continued to laugh. The one infront gripped his hair and yanked his head back. The one behind now holding the dwarfs arms against the anvil, holding his weight over the small being. 

"If we recall, you were the one who begged us for our cocks. Remember?" Thorin's eyes flared. He knew they'd been right. He doesn't know when they switched with Fili. He had no idea what he might have been doing... He grit his teeth together and hissed at his weakness.

The men laughed down at the small dwarf prince below them. 

"We'll be your kings..." Their voice sickeningly low and deep with lust...

Thorin whipped his head up to spout something back at them but he was met with a huge cock inches away from his face.

"Keep yelling and everyone's going to see their King begging for MEN's cocks." The man infront peered over him.

"Open your mouth boy... Your KING demands it." Thorin growled as the man yanked his head back as far as it could go. The man from behind voiced in as he pressed his cock at Thorin's oiled entrance.

"If you behave, your King's might give you a royal reward." The man's large tip prodded at the dwarfs hole. 

"And if you don't, we'll announce a royal decree that your forever our dwarven whore. And all your people will know their prince is a whore to men. Now open up..."

Thorin bit on his lip and squinted his eyes shut, cursing furiously at himself. The tip of the cock reached his lips. He refused to open his mouth and held himself still, feeling the man behind still pushing against him. The man growled but his friend chuckled. 

"Guess we need to teach you how to follow orders first." Thorin felt a sharp sting against his skin as the man gave him a harsh spank. The dwarf stifled his yelp. The man infront gripped the dwarfs hair tighter. He leaned down to meet the dwarfs face.

"Your not counting." Another harder hit to skin stung its way up his spine. Thorin grunted and grit his teeth harder. His cock rutting against the cold anvil below twitching at the sensation. Thorin cursed his body for being so crazed. The man infront let go of his hair and reached back to pull the dwarf's cheeks apart.

"You'll never teach him if you don't hit it right." The man grinned to his friend. His friend chuckled and wound up, placing a harsh pounding sting to the dwarf's hole. The dwarf gagged for air as a yelp tried to escape him. Thorin moaned slightly after, his body enjoying being spanked by the large men. Damn this body...

"Again!" The man called out, another spank much harder than the last, struck the dwarf's oiled hole. 

"4!" Thorin broke and cried out the number as his cock slapped against the anvil. His body desired it so badly, it wanted more. It wanted to be pleasured by any means. Realizing what he just did he grit his teeth trying to remind his body whose in control here. But unfortunately...it wasn't him...

The men were a little shocked but continued.

Another slap to the reddened hole. Thorin's body moaned out.

"5!" Damn body! Listen to me! 

Another.

"6!" Thorin grunted against himself, his attempt to reason with his body failed before it began. The next hit came.

"7!" Azog flashed through his mind...No...not again...not him...

"8!" He screamed at the last hit, cursing more at himself for bringing up his dream at a time like this.

"9!" His rear twitched away, and Azog's pale cock came into his vision. That insanely huge cock shoving down his throat. All the veins rubbing against his tongue... 

The last slap came but he didn't call out the number. His mouth fell open and his eyes clouded over with lust. The men licked their lips and positioned themselves at both openings. 

His body twitched and he gagged as the cock widened his small mouth and thrust to his throat. His hole almost ripping as the huge cock barreled into him. His mind flashed back to Azog's huge pale cock thrusting into his hole...

Thorin moaned and sucked, even threw his hips back on the man behind him. The men laughed and thrust into him faster.

"I knew he'd be begging for more."

"This filthy whore wants us to break his body."

At the same time they both thrust deep, their cocks completely sheathed in the small body. Thorin had the huge cock down his throat. Gagging but he craved more, just like his dream... His breath blocked, his body twitching against the two bodies holding still. He tried to pull his head back but it couldn't go any further. His air running out... 

"Hey!" The man behind yelled at the man in front to give the dwarf air. They might have killed him by accident. The man pulled out quickly and panicked.

"Be careful! We don't need a war!" The man barked at the fool. 

"Sorry... Got carried away..." He watched the dwarf gasp for air. The man almost looked as though he was going to retreat from his goal as eyed the dwarf. It wasn't until the dwarfs eyes returned to the state they first saw them. The clouded lust craving eyes they first witnessed. The man grinned widely.

"Ah! That a boy... We only need a whore. Now beg." Both men bit their lips hungrily waiting for the dwarfs response. Thorin's mind was clouded with thoughts of Azog. It was as if he were infront of him now. 

"Beg Thorin son of Thrain..." Azogs murderous grin loomed over him. Thorin moaned and opened his mouth.

"Fuck me..."

Those lust crazed words were all it took, the men went back and thrust their cocks back into the dwarf quickly. Thorin's hips thrusting madly back at the large cock. His mouth moving swiftly and hungrily over the cock infront of him. 

Unbenounced to them, Kili was watching beyond the gate. He woke late in the day. His brother nowhere to be found. The thought Fili left him the night before, of his brother doing something to his uncle, kept him wondering. He couldn't help but hush a moan when his uncle begged to be fucked. He'd never heard his uncle say such a lewd thing. Such a starved thing... Whatever Fili did to their uncle... Worked amazingly... 

Kili hid behind the corner watching the two men thrust into their uncle. His palm slid over his pants, rubbing his groin. The streets were no longer busy, it was not night but it was around dinner time and everyone was cooking their meals and settling down. The only thing Kili could hear, was the moans of his uncle and the two men. 

Both men pulled out and covered the dwarfs body with their cum, groaning meanwhile. Cum dripping off his face onto his anvil. The men released him and re-equipped themselves. As they turned to leave they remembered why they came in the first place. The left their blade's at the work table and one of the men leaned to Thorin's ear. 

"Don't forget to fix them up boy, your kings will be back soon for them." They laughed and left the dwarf exhausted on his anvil.


	4. What do you want dear uncle?  - KilixThorin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili watches as Men has sex with his uncle...longing to join

As they left the courtyard and passed the other small dwarf, they shot him a devilish grin before strutting off. Kili only grinned back as he could finally tend to his uncle. He knew that his uncle needed more than that. Needed more time before he would cum himself. All of their recent play times with their uncle has given him too much stamina.

Kili knelt down infront of his uncle's panting body, his hair covering his face as he laid over the anvil. 

"Aye uncle, are you finished now?" Knowing full well what the answer was, he lifted his uncles chin so their eyes could meet. 

Thorin blinked and saw the silhouette of the dark haired dwarf. His mind instantly recognizing the shape before he could even focus. Quiet, breathless words escaped his mouth.

"Kili...."

"Aye dear uncle?"

"Fill me Kili...Aye need you...Please Kili..." Kili smiled to his uncle warmly and licked the cum off his cheek. Then kissed his uncle letting him taste. 

"Is this what you want dear uncle?" 

"No Kili...Aye want you..." Thorin drew his nephew in and kissed him roughly, shoving his tongue into the youth's mouth. 

Kili smiled and giggled before pulling back.

"Aye dear uncle, but it seems ye a little too stretched now. I'm not the size of a man ye know." Kili walked over to a bucket of cold water and brought it over to his uncle who hadn't moved from his spot. Kili took a sip and held the water in his mouth. Spreading his uncles cheek's apart then slicking his uncle's heated hole with his tongue, pushing inside. Using his thumbs to hold his uncles hole open a little more before he released the cold water into his uncles hole. Thorin moaned and humped against the anvil as the cold water made his muscles retract and his skin start to shrink back. 

Kili sipped more and wiggled his tongue back into his uncles hole, giving him more water to size him down for a better fit. Kili did it once more and left his tongue inside, feeling the muscles recoil around him. He smiled now that his uncle would be able to feel him now. He left his tongue to wander inside his uncle. He ignored the oily taste as he was delighted by his squirming uncle. 

"Kili!" Thorin groaned and thrust himself back into his nephew. Kili only delved deeper, his slick tongue sliding inside his uncle. Darting in an out, rewarded with sudden clenches around his tongue. Kili wrapped his arms under his uncles legs and over his waist, pulling his uncles hips up and his knees off of the anvil, hanging in the air. Keeping his tongue to pleasure his uncle a little longer. 

"Fuck me Kili!" Thorin cried out, drowned in his lust. Moaning madly at his nephew. Kili only giggled at his lustful uncle. He truly wanted it to last forever. Kili stepped back and undressed himself completely. 

"Stand up dear uncle" Kili patted his uncle's shoulder and switched places. He sat in the middle of the anvil and leaned back slightly. 

"Come here dear uncle" Kili motioned for his uncle to ride him. Thorin almost threw himself onto his nephew as he climbed onto the anvil, his feet as Kili's sides. Kili held onto his hips with one hand and held his own cock steady as his uncle lowered himself down. His hole re-stretching around the different sized cock. It still felt anew, thanks to Kili's actions. It hit him in the right spot. Kili didn't pull his uncle down, he let his uncle work himself while he watched. 

"Hold onto my shoulders and lean back dear uncle, I want to see more of you." As Thorin bounced off his nephew as he grabbed his nephews shoulders and arched himself back, sliding himself deeper down. Kili smiled watching his uncle toss his head back and moan his name. His uncles chest perking out, nipples beckoning for a touch. Kili leaned to lick his uncle's stomach while he thrust himself down. Kili rubbed the skin at his uncles side, enjoying the wonderful feeling of his uncles hole all to himself for once. Having him beg and plead his name between moans, just for him. 

"Kili...Kili...Kili...."

Kili slammed his uncle's hip down and thrust upward. Thorin let out a startled yell but continued as Kili thrust him down randomly. Kili grabbed his uncle's cock and gripped it tight, rubbing him hard and fast. Thorin arched his back more thrusting into his hand every time he bounced up. 

Kili moaned and grinned as Thorin's moans bounced off the walls of the forge back into his ears for a second listen. Letting go of his uncle's cock to thrust him as hard down as he could, bouncing his uncle violently off his cock. Thorin's hole clenched at the pleasure. His tongue licked the air as he moaned Kili's name relentlessly. 

"Kili...Kili....Kili....Kili...."

Every word Kili tried to match with an even harder thrust up. A sudden yelping gasp from his uncle as his cum spat out to Kili's face. His uncle's movements slowed but Kili wasn't finished. He kept thrusting into his uncle, still receiving pleasured moans. In a final movement he slammed his uncle down and held him steady as he released his cum inside. 

Thorin's body quivered and he fell ontop of Kili panting. He fell asleep instantly. Kili smiled holding his uncle. He turned to lay on the longer side of the anvil so they could lay together. Kili stroked his uncles hair, enjoying every moment he had with his uncle to himself. It's not that he didn't like feeling his brother or even Dwalin's cock inside his uncle all at once. But getting his uncle to call out only his name pleasured him to no end. Kili licked his lips remembering the filthy things his uncle spoke. Slowly his hips humped against his uncle again. 

A deadly growl filled his ears as he whipped his head to the gate. A dwarf stood their with murderous intent.

"Dwalin?..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wished this one turned out better but i cant wrap my head around why i cant focus right now


	5. Don't scream laddie...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin is furious at Kili and rapes him while his King sleeps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This one is is a bit of a violent rape. Skip this if you don't like that stuff. The next story will be more pleasant.

Read warning.

Dwalin stalked slowly, growling, towards his king and the lad who ruined his chance... He'd been longing to make the king scream to have the brute's cock inside his royal hole.. His chance spoiled from the vast amount of customers that chose today to pester his King with their demands... 

The brute clenched his fists, digging nails, and grinding his teeth along the way to the dark haired lad...

Kili whimpered and flinched at every step the dwarf took. Each growl growing louder in his dwarfish ears. His uncle laying fast asleep on his chest, disabling his nephew from escaping. Kili tightened his grip around his uncle. He didn't know why Dwalin was so angry. But the glare the brute sent down his spine caused him to stop breathing for a moment. A peep squeaked out of his lips.

"Mis...sttter ...Dwaa..lin??..." Kili's body trembled as the brute stood before him. His shadow engulfing the young dwarfs body...

A dark tone, and suppressed rage, slowly bellowed out of the large Dwarf. The dwarfs body moving to the side of the youth, leaning down to him. His large hand stroking the lads dark hair, resting his forehead near the boy's ear. 

"Ayyee......Laddie....." Kili shivered at the dangerous tone that gripped his every nerve. The hand petting his head strained to stroke gently. A deep growling breath covered the boy's ear as the dwarfs hand tensed and gripped the lads hair tight. Kili's breath quivered over his lips. 

"...dddwaalin..." 

Kili's head was yanked back, a gasp broke free as the brute held his head over the edge of the anvil. His uncle still asleep pinning him down. He opened his eyes to meet Dwalin's gaze just an inch away. A hint of malice and insanity beating in his pupil. Another whimper left the boy's body. The maddened dwarf began to speak again...

"Ye lad......ye don't know what ye did this time....." Dwalin yanked the lad's hair harder making the young dwarf cry out.

"...but aye'll make sure ye make up for it...." 

Kili yelped and cried out as a pair of teeth sank into his neck piercing his skin. A few drops of blood slid down the nape of his neck. The brute's face leered over him again. A deadly grin cut across the dwarf's face as he licked the blood from his lips. Kili couldn't find the words to respond, the sight of Dwalin's malicious side rattled his bones. The brute licked the boy's bottom lip and sucked it between his own. Kili could feel Dwalin's tongue still playing with his lip while inside the brute's mouth. Dwalin looked down on him, malice flickering in his eyes. Kili immediately tried to retract his lip but the brute just pushed his head down hard against the lad and bit the boy's lip harshly. 

Kili yelled as his lip burned after the brute let go. Blood slipping over his tongue. Finally Kili found his voice.

"Stop Dwalin! What's the matter with ye!" 

Dwalin looked down on the boy, not responding. His grin faded into a neutral position. Kili grit his teeth and breathed heavily trying to steady his panicked heart beat. 

Dwalin said nothing and released Kili's hair. The brute walked to the back of the forge towards the work table, looking for something. Kili tried to move quickly, hoisting himself and his uncle up. Danger creeping over his skin. If he did not escape now something bad was bound to happen... With his feet back on the ground he held onto his uncles head and back tightly. His uncle's knees beside his hips. Kili leaned forward to place his uncle on the ground without disturbing him. His balance was swiped away by a leather strap hooking around his neck and yanking his head back. He held onto his uncle tighter, trying not to lose him. His back arched in the air as his balance was leveled out between his uncles weight and the brute's strength pulling him back. 

Kili choked as the brute quickly latched the leather behind the boy's neck. A long strip hanged down to his waist. A large hand yanked one of the boy's wrists to his back and bound it to the strap connected to his neck. His wrist hanging just above his hips, pulling his neck back. Kili's free arm clutching to his uncle, his leg lifting up trying to steady the body from slipping off. Kili blinked at the dwarf and cursed at him.

"Oi! he's goin' to fall!" Kili hissed at the brute glowering at him. 

"Aye...we don't want that...Not after what ye did..."

Dwalin put his knee on the anvil beside Kili's hip and grabbed Thorin as he pulled the youth's strap back. Kili had to call upon every muscle to keep his back from falling down. His upper body just hovering in the air as Dwalin swipes away the lad's grip on Thorin. Kili's back fell against the anvil's side and his head hanging an inch above the ground. Dwalin grabbed Thorin's legs and cradled his king, lifting him off his nephew and resting him on the ground. Kili was about to pull himself back up when Dwalin's hand threw his feet up towards his head. Kili tumbled and rolled away from the anvil. The movement pinching his shoulder, making him grunt and dig his fingers into the ground. 

Dwalin looked calmly at his King and whispered incoherently into his Kings ear. The dwarf's mouth closing in on his King's as his tongue slicked the sleeping mouth. Kili eyed Dwalin confused but snapped out of the moment. He jumped up and ran to the table, grabbing a knife to cut his bonds. He couldn't see the bond but still his head turned over his shoulder, attempting to see it. His arm reaching around his back, sawing away at the leather. 

Dwalin stood up and walked towards the dwarf, malice returning to his face. Kili backed away, still fumbling with the strap. His back hit a wall and he yelped as the blade came too close to his body. Dwalin stood infront of the boy and threw his hands down on the lad's elbows, pinning him to the wall. His mouth attacking the boy's neck again, gentle nips and suckles to his skin. The youth moaned out as the Dwarf pleasured him. Teeth piercing his skin again, making him toss his head back and hit against the wall, crying out. He slammed his knee into the brute's pelvis. 

Dwalin growled and thrust his body against Kili's. His body crushing against the cold stone. His back arched feeling the blade behind him. Dwalin reached back and grabbed the knife, his teeth lining the boy's neck again.

"Let go or ye be bleedin' more..." The threat in his voice made Kili crumble and give in, allowing the blade to be removed from his back. He gasped as the blade was brought to his neck. Dwalin removed his body and kept the blade tilted at the boy's chin. He smirked dangerously at the young dwarf infront of him. 

"Turn around laddie....I got to teach ye some manners..." Kili winced and didn't move. The blade pressed a little harder against his skin. He closed his eyes and gave a tiny nod. Dwalin removed the knife far enough to give the boy room to move. Kili turned and leaned against the wall, his cheek squashing into it. His free hand pressing against the stone. Dwalin was at his back again, his head trailed up the boys spine. The young dwarf whimpered as the blunt edge of the blade lined down his back and trailed over his cheeks. 

"...Please....Dwalin...I'm still sore..." Kili whimpered out. The day before with Dwalin's cock pumping into him for a whole day still ached his hole. A loud thump and grunt hit the wall as Dwalin rammed his body back into the youth. 

"...Aye laddie...Ye'll be more than just sore today..." Dwalin growled into Kili's ear as he pressed the blade against the boy's thigh. Kili whimpered a slight cry. He couldn't understand why Dwalin was so angry, he always had his way with the brothers before. But never out of rage. A tiny breath slipped over his lips.

"...why..."

Dwalin didn't answer and threw the blade into a wooden block in the corner of the forge. Kili sighed in relief, but winced as his free arm was ripped away from the wall and latched behind him. Kili gasped and grunted as his weight was yanked backwards. He stumbled to catch himself as Dwalin dragged the boy to the work table. He threw the boy against the table. Kili's upper body crashing against the hard wood, hitting his head again. He felt a bit dizzy this time as the thud at the back of his head pounded, fading away slightly. He could sense Dwalin's body heat near his feet. Something tied to each of his ankles. 

A warm wet feeling crawled up his stomach and stopped over his nipples. His body shivered under the wet heat. Kili mewled as his nipple was taken in by the dwarf's mouth. His head stopped throbbing finally, watching the dwarf over his body. Dwalin thrust his hips into Kili's groin harshly, letting out an annoyed groan. Kili moaned as his cock twitched from the dwarfs touches.

Just as he was beginning to enjoy the feeling, Dwalin grabbed the boy's collar and threw him off the table to the ground. Kili coughed and choked on dirt. His knee's held his hips up as his face was firmly planted in the ground. Kili sat back on his feet coughing out dirt. He could hear the dwarf behind him shift and the sound of metal and leather being removed. Kili looked behind his shoulder then screamed and cried as a violent sting, burned into his back. Dwalin had removed his belt to whip Kili. 

Dwalin knelt down behind the boy and yanked his hair back, pressing his lips against the boy's ear. 

"If ye scream aye'll use the metal end next. And if ye move...Aye might hit somewhere else on purpose..." Kili bit his lip and whined shutting his eyes tight. Dwalin pushed the boy's head back into the ground. With one hand he cupped the boy's cock, pressing his fingers around the base and pushed the lad's hips up. Dwalin stood back and snapped his belt between his hands. A malicious grin gloomed down on the boy. Kili winced at the sound and clenched his teeth at the oncoming hit.

A crack against his spine sent a painful sting through his entire body. He arched his head choking for air. His body shook as he gathered his breath, but another crack to his rear sent him back into the ground. The muscles in his cheeks flexed at the pain. Another sting this time to his thigh. Kili bit down trying not to scream. Every hit the brute sent was getting dangerously close to his genitals. Kili felt the need to run but feared Dwalin might strike him in the worst spot....

Dwalin focused his strikes between Kili's thighs. A nice red ring targeting the boy's groin. Dwalin licked his belt and cracked it again at Kili's back. Kili gargled his scream as his head flew back again. The burn feeling replaced by the cool air drifting over the wet stripe on his back. 

The sun was setting and night soon came. The air grew colder and most lights died out in the streets except the one in the little forge. 

Kili's body shivered and burned with every crack. His back covered in red stripes. A pause finally came as the boy panted against the ground, tears threatening his eyes. 

Dwalin's hand grabbed the strip of leather between the boy's neck and wrists and yanked him onto his back. Kili flopped over and grunted, his feet didn't come with him. He laid on his back with his knees spread and his hips resting on his feet,

Dwalin grabbed another piece of leather and gagged Kili, latching it around his mouth. Kili bit down and muffled words at Dwalin. The brute just chuckled. 

"Prepare yerself laddie." Dwalin commanded.

Kili eyed him confusingly. Dwalin grinned and walked between Kili's spread knees and kneeled between them. His arms held himself up beside Kili's shoulders. Dwalin eyed Kili back then gave a quick thrust of his hips. 

"Or are ye wanting it rough tonight?" Dwalin chuckled again and bucked the boy beneath him. The boy whimpered muffled sounds through his gag. Kili shook his head frantically. Dwalin would rip him tonight...one way...or another...but if he could avoid any more burning...

Dwalin stood up and grabbed the knife he chucked earlier, ripping it out of the wooden plank. Kili eyed him carefully with pain stricken eyes. Dwalin shoved his foot under the boy and lifted the lad to his side. He knelt down and cut one of the boy's wrists free, then rolled him onto his back again. Kili stretched his arm out before bringing it to his chest protectively. Dwalin leaned over and grabbed the leather strap connecting the boy's ankles. He lifted them up and moved his body to stand over Kili's head, bringing the boy's feet with him and pushing the boy's knees towards his shoulders. 

Kili's arse was shoved into the air, his breaths got heavier under the pressure. 

"Aye laddie. Aye ain't waitin' all night."

Kili gulped at the tall figure above his head and licked a finger. Moving his hand up to reach his hole, he gently rubbed his sore entrance. Kili bit his lip. It still stung, still burned, still ached from Dwalin. He wined as he slid his finger in slowly. His hole had tightened up alot while recovering. Dwalin watched, biting his tongue at the sight of the pained dwarf below him. Kili knew he might not have enough time to prepare so he grit his teeth harder fighting the burn and slid another finger to spread his hole. Every movement made him wince and feel like he was being ripped already. 

Dwalin got bored of watching and tossed the boy's ankles back. They thwacked against the ground and Kili cried out through the leather. Dwalin used his foot again to toss the boy onto his stomach. Quickly kneeling down to grab the boy's hips and pull them into the air. Kili's head stuck in the ground again.

"There, keep goin' laddie, Aye ain't got much more patience." Dwalin's voice cracked with delight. Kili quickly went back to work whimpering into the ground. He hadn't noticed that Dwalin had grabbed his belt again. Dwalin licked his lips at the boy playing with himself. The boy's arm over his back to reach his hole. Dwalin grunted and bucked his hips into the air. He wanted so badly to rape the boy right then, but wanted even more to make him cry out before that time. 

"Remember what Aye said laddie.. Scream... And ye get the metal..." Kili froze and held his breath. A crack to his inner thigh sent a high pitched squeal up his throat. Kili whimpered but quickly remembered he didn't have much time... He had to finish stretching himself... Even while the dwarf whipped his body... The pain would be nothing compared to the one he would receive later...

Kili painfully slipped another finger into his hole, it burned worse but as his body received another lashing it removed the pain from his hole for a moment. Dwalin kept striking the boy, even whipping the boy's hand as he fingered himself. It would make Kili's hand recoil but as his fingers were inside him when that happened it would cause him more pain. Kili whimpered and cried. The ground wet from his tears. 

Kili heard a grunt from behind and the sound of metal clattering on the ground. His hips were jerked back and pressed against Dwalin's bare cock. Kili cried and yelped, hoisting his body up quickly, turning to yell at the dwarf. His words too muffled to understand. Dwalin looked at the dwarf screaming at him through the leather strap. Kili nudged his head back at the dwarf trying to make him understand. 

The brute looked at him curiously and felt the hole against his tip clench down. 

"Ayeee... Aye laddie... Ye saying ye want want somethin down 'ere?" Kili nodded frantically. Dwalin only laughed and chuckled.

"Where ye think ye be gettin' any o' that around 'ere?" Kili whimpered and glanced around praying for anything to use as lubrication. Dwalin looked as well, with a more playful grin on him. His eyes fell on his King's body behind the anvil. His grin widened as he looked back down at the panicked dwarf beneath him. Dwalin leaned over and wrapped his arms around Kili's stomach and pulled him up. The brute's hot breath once again at the boy's ear.

"Aye bet there still some over there..." Dwalin shifted Kili, pointing him towards the anvil. Kili glanced over confused then realized Thorin was still there, sleeping. Kili quickly leaned his head back pleading Dwalin to allow him to get what he needed. Dwalin only smirked and grabbed the boy's gag, pulling it out of his mouth. Kili's licked his lips from the drool and panted.

"Aye, ye can only get it with yer mouth laddie...and bring it back to me..." Kili blushed and nodded. Dwalin released him and followed the dwarf crawling over with one arm to his sleeping King. Thorin was on his back fast asleep. His body covered in goosebumps from the cold night. Kili's body seemingly kept warm from the lashes and heat to his hole. Dwalin noticed and removed his furs, placing them gently over his King's chest. The brute leaned over his King and gently lifted Thorin's knees up, pulling them back to reveal his king's hole to Kili. 

Kili bit his lip blushing and leaned down pressing his tongue against his uncles hole. It slipped inside and pushed deeper as Kili tried to lap up every last drop of oil he could find. The oily taste bothered him this time knowing Dwalin was going to enjoy his suffering. Kili closed his lips around his uncle and sucked the oil into his mouth. It wasn't much but it would help a little at least...

Kili held the oil in his mouth then crawled over to Dwalin who rested Thorin's legs back down and covered the rest of his body with furs. Dwalin, on his knees, turned to Kili grabbing his head. He yanked the boy to an uncomfortable position near his cock. Kili groaned and tried to keep himself balanced with his one arm. Dwalin pressed his cock at the boy's lips and felt them part. He wasted no time thrusting into the boy's mouth, feeling the oil coat him and cover Kili's mouth. The feeling made Kili sick as he felt the oil slip down his throat. He tried to hold his tongue back to prevent anymore from going back there. 

Kili whimpered as Dwalin held him there for a longer time, enjoying thrusting into the youth whining mouth. His tongue slicked his lips and he groaned wanting to cum already. He pulled himself back out and held his pleasure back. Not yet. Not until the youth was screaming.

Dwalin quickly yanked Kili's body infront of him, facing Thorin's sleeping face. He made the boy lean over his uncle's face, holding himself up with one arm. Kili looked down at his uncle and whimpered.

"Don't ye be waking him now." Dwalin chuckled menacingly and held onto the strap along Kili's backside, one hand firmly on the boy's hips. He pressed his oiled cock against the boy's stinging hole and pressed in slowly. Dwalin leaned forward and pressed his ear to Kili's back, wanting to hear every struggled whimper leave the boy's body. Kili's winced trying to hold himself and the brute above his uncle. Dwalin's cock burning its way inside him, Kili let a cry escape as he felt his skin sting on the verge of ripping. 

Dwalin licked the boy's back. Kili mewled at the more welcomed feeling distracting him temporarily. Dwalin stopped halfway in then leaned up to grab the boy's strap and hips again. Licking his lips hungrily he thrust the boy back onto him in one hard motion. Kili's body arched and tensed, his mouth parting to scream but his lungs empty of air. His hand clenching in the air. Dwalin kept pulling him, arching him back till he could suck on the boy's neck. His teeth trailing against the pale skin. He bit down gently then dropped the boy. Kili fell back down, gasping as his hand caught his body in time before his nose crashed into his uncles'. 

Dwalin gripped the boy and quickly thrust into him, not leaving the boy any chance to recover or cry. Kili choked for air, every thrust pushed out anything remaining in his lungs. Only quick gasps kept him from fainting onto his uncle. His eyes flooded as tears streaked down his cheek. The clash of their pelvis' sent a wave of pain over his lashed skin and into his ripping hole. He could feel it get hotter... A wet sensation leaking down his thigh. His tears continued to fall, dropping onto his uncles face. His head held low with his eyes shut. His arm straining to keep him up. 

Kili opened his eyes and looked at his uncle. A breathless whimper left him.

"...uncle..." Kili sobbed inbetween thrusts and closed his eyes again.

Thorin body moved slightly. The drops on his cheek sliding down to his face. Another drop landing on his eye lid. Thorin let out a quiet grunt and squinted. He looked up at the blurred image leaking over him. He raised his hand to wipe away the wetness on his face then blinked again. His eyes focused and he saw Kili's face above him. His nephew cried and sobbed above him.

"Kili..." His voice was too low for the whimpering dwarf to hear it. Thorin finally jerked up noting his nephews pain. It startled the two dwarfs and they stopped to look at him. Kili through teary, red eyes. Dwalin grinned to his King.

"ye want a turn with the lad?" Dwalin continued to thrust into Kili making the boy wince infront of his uncle. Kili's eyes pleaded with his uncle for help. Thorin growled low, clenching his teeth. He let out a deep threatening tone...

"Dwalin...Release Him Now!" Dwalin stopped and eyed his King's intimidating glare. He groaned almost giving in but stopped himself and yanked Kili to his chest. Kili cried out at the movement. 

"Kili!"

"Aye'll trade him for ye." Dwalin ran his teeth against Kili's neck threateningly, watching his King's eyes. Thorin glared at him and stood up. 

"I SAID RELEASE HIM!" Thorin's voice boomed in the forge. Dwalin flinched at his King's roar. Dwalin sighed and raised an arm over Kili's chest to hold onto his shoulder. Dwalin thrust in the boy one last time, holding the lad tight against his body. Kili gasped and whimpered. 

"DWALIN!" Dwalin bit his lip grinning as he filled Kili with his cum. He released the boy and let him fall to the ground hard. Thorin stomped over and threw a his fist at the brute. Dwalin caught it and Thorin quickly threw another fist. Dwalin took the punch, his head turned slightly but his body absorbed the impact. His hand quickly pulled his King's fist down and wrapped his other arm around Thorin's back, pinning him to the brute's body. Thorin growled and hissed fighting against the brute. He may have been a Dwarf King but Dwalin fought more battle's than he ever did. 

"Release me Dwalin...." Thorin glared at the dwarf.

"Aye'll have ye screaming those words for me some day..." Thorin flinched remembering what he did that day...and who he did it with... He bit his lip screaming internally at himself.

"IT WAS YOUR..." Dwalin closed his lips on his King's and sucked out the yelling dwarf's air. Thorin tried to fight against him and pull his head away but Dwalin was persistent in stealing his breath. It wasn't until his King's lungs recoiled, and Thorin's chest twitch , that Dwalin finally released him. Thorin gasped and panted, after a few breath's Dwalin was back at it this time letting his King have air as he lashed his tongue inside his King's mouth. Dwalin's finger reached back and slipped into Thorin's hole making his King groan and rut his hips against the brutes'. 

Dwalin's lips quickly attacked his king's neck, licking and teasing the skin. Thorin tilt his head back and groaned for more. He blinked and looked into the night sky. His eyes widened as he regained his senses. Thorin remembered Kili, the thought finally putting a firm grip over his own urges. He looked back to his nephew laying asleep on the furs. Blood still trickling down his thighs...

"...Dwalin..." Dwalin ignored his name and kept licking his King.

"...Leave..." The cold, quiet tone of Thorin's voice finally made Dwalin give in. 

He wouldn't be getting his King's pleas tonight... Not when his focus is so easily taken away. Dwalin didn't make a sound and let go of Thorin. He collected his belt from the ground and dressed himself, leaving the furs behind. Silently he left the forge. Thorin kept his gaze on his nephew. When Dwalin was gone, he kneeled down and stroked his nephews hair. The boy's body shivered in the night air. Thorin wrapped the furs around Kili's body then stood up to find his clothes. He dressed himself quickly and went back to his nephew. 

Gently he picked up the boy and carried him out of the forge to his home. 

Thorin placed his nephew infront of the fire place and tossed a few logs in. After he set the logs a blaze he grabbed a cloth and bucket of water to clean up his nephews body. Gently rolling Kili onto his stomach. Thorin growled at the lashes. He unlatched Kili's bonds around his wrists and placed a cold cloth on each red mark. It took a little of the redness away but they were going to stay for awhile. 

He moved to Kili's thighs and cleaned up the dried blood. When the cloth touched Kili's hole, the boy's body flinched and Kili woke. Thorin pulled back and stroked his nephews hair as he rolled over to look at his uncle. 

"uncle?..."

"Shhhhh...I didn't mean to wake you...Go back to sleep..." But Kili was too concerned with the touch to his hole to drift back to sleep.

He eyed his brother cautiously. Thorin sighed and went back to Kili's hole, gently touching him. Kili bit his lip and whimpered...

"...how bad is it..." Thorin didn't answer. He placed the cold wet cloth gently at Kili's hole. Kili flinched at first but the cold feeling made it feel better. Kili relaxed into the furs and let his uncle clean him. When he finished, Thorin took the bucket and replaced the water and changed the clothes. It was still cold but he let the fire heat his body as he cleaned himself. Kili watched his uncle and smiled at him. Thorin's gaze at the fire drifted back to Kili. Kili's playful smile reminding him of their time together. Thorin chuckled at his adorable nephew. Kili carefully sat on his knees and crawled behind his uncles back, taking the cloth. 

Kili scrubbed the mens' cum off his uncles back and leaned in against his ear. Kili whispered into him.

"Fuck me Kili" Repeating his uncles words. Thorin tensed and whipped around pinning Kili to the furs. Kili bit his lip, knowing how victorious he was today. Thorin kept himself propped over Kili's body by his arms. Glancing over the straps around his nephew's neck and ankles. Kili noticed where his uncle's attention was leading and grinned to him.

"Something you like dear uncle?"

Thorin leaned in and smiled kissing his nephew gently.

"Aye...We'll do that tomorrow..." Thorin chuckled as he nibbled on his nephew's neck, the youth squirming under his ticklish beard. Kili's fingers found their way into his uncles hair and stopped. Thorin drew back and looked at his nephew.

"What's wrong Kili?" He looked concerned he hurt his nephew by accident.

Kili just looked up at him then giggled.

"You still have it stuck in your hair..."


End file.
